


Wait A Minute....

by flickawhip



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv is confused by... everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait A Minute....

When you have a crush on two people at once, life… if you can call it that when you are a zombie… really starts to feel unfair. How am I supposed to choose between Peyton who I’ve loved since the day we met and Rita who… well, honestly, I didn’t expect to end up with a crush on her. Peyton is so alive and Rita is just like me… between them I might have halfway decent relationship, but I can’t ask them to share… can I? Wait… is this the brain or me… I can’t tell anymore. 

I’ll see how I am when I have the next brain.


End file.
